The present invention relates to a facsimile signal coding system which permits the receiving station to freely select the quality of a reproduced image, and more particularly to a facsimile signal coding system which is of particular utility when employed in conversational image communication or image data base retrieval which combines a facsimile terminal with a display unit.
Conventional facsimile communication is paper-to-paper communication and is usually intended to obtain a hard copy. However, there is a tendency that the demand for image processing will be diversified in the future, but at present, the prior art does not possess functions which cope with such a situation.